


Addicted to You

by iterations



Series: Bedding the Enemy [1]
Category: Silent Hill (2006), Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: But I know you want it, But not in the bloating sense, Come Inflation, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fellatio, Fuck Or Die, New Year - Old Vices, None of that Y/N crap, Reader-Insert, Silent Hill 2, So it's not, Teratophilia, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, basically rape, just a fuckload of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iterations/pseuds/iterations
Summary: What happens when home is not home anymore, and the people who love you are replaced by monsters that wants to taste your flesh?
Relationships: Pyramid Head/Original Character(s), Pyramid Head/Reader
Series: Bedding the Enemy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082192
Comments: 15
Kudos: 390





	Addicted to You

Silent Hill has always been a pious town - a God fearing town. Perhaps the fact that it is situated in one of the most secular states in America makes the people there more intolerant to sinners.

When you grew up there, it was like any other small town. Perhaps you didn't know better? Your mother was a housewife and your father worked in the lumber industry. Both had died relatively young from cancer and booze. The backslide was slow, but persistent. It was a change that occurred gradually over the years. The weather got worse with more rainy and foggy days, _the Order_ became more and more involved with other peoples lives, and sometimes townsfolk would disappear inexplicably and strange shadows and noises could be heard even in the daylight.

Population had been dwindling since before you were born. The past 25 years permanent residents had gone from about 6000 to 3000. Everyone with a little bit of hope and ambition had already moved and the population pyramid of the town was shaped more like an hourglass than an actual pyramid.

Perhaps the reason why you hadn't already joined them was that you were one of the lucky ones that actually had a job. You worked as a clerk at the local sheriff's office. The pay wasn't awesome, but your living costs were low. You could easily afford your 1-bedroom apartment on Wood Side. 

It could have been a comfortable life - it could even have been a happy life, but Silent Hill is not like any other small town - you know this now - and if you had known before _it_ happened, you would have been in a so much better place right now.

  


* * *

  


You woke up with the mother of headaches. Cold, stiff, bruised and disoriented. How the hell did you end up sleeping in the middle of the town square? You never drank or used and you didn't have any strange diseases (that you knew of). You must have been sleeping there for a while because your limbs were nearly frozen solid and you had developed a mean cough.

The weather was bad, but it always was, was it not? A thick fog engulfed the entire square and you couldn't see many feet in front of you. A good reason for anyone else not seeing you lying on the ground. You tried to shake back life into your half-frozen arms and started to walk towards Neely St. From there your apartment would be only a short walk north and then east on Katz St. 

Nearly there, you put your hands in the pockets of your coat – wait! Where's your phone and keys? You stopped and searched all the pockets in the coat and in your jeans, but they were empty. Fucking fantastic! It's just your luck to get robbed in an everybody-knows-everybody kind of town. The economy must really be going to shits. 

Change of plans. You knew you had a spare key at the office. Might as well fill in a police report about the robbery. You should tell Jake. He would want to know what happened. You turned west instead of east when you reached Katz St. and moved towards the sheriff's office that's on Martin St. in the same building as the fire station.

The door was not locked, which is unusual, but you hurried inside to warm yourself and get rid of the creepy feeling outside. Agnes must have gone for the day, because the reception area was empty. You walked past it and opened the door to the office. It was empty as well, but you guess either Jake or Arnold was on duty and probably out on patrol. You went to your desk and found your spare keys in the drawer. Jackpot! But it's not good that they left the office unlocked when they went out. You took one of the radios from the charger and typed in Jake's code. There's nothing but low static. Same when you tried to call Arnold. Strange.

You walked past Jake's desk on your way out and picked up one of his figurines. You smiled when you recalled giving it to him on his 30th birthday.

_Jake was having a rough time at home with his wife. He and Cynthia had been trying to have a baby for years and the situation at home had progressed from bad to worse. He had looked so worn, you actually thought that he had begun to drink (the memory of your father was always lurking in the back of your head). When you confronted him one night when it was just the two of you at the office he cracked and told you everything; Temperature curves, ovulation sticks and scheduled intercourse._

_His birthday had come up just a few days after and you had given him the figurine. In high school he had been kind of a jock and had kept his nerdy series obsession secret, but when you had worn a fandom tee to work one day, he had commented on it and you two had been practically best friends ever since. That day you had gone for lunch in the cop-car and taken the burgers to go. He had parked the car at a dirt road near Toluca Lake and you had kissed and forgotten all about lunch._

_It was a mistake – you both said so, but things between Cynthia and him didn't ease up, and he turned to you for comfort – repeatedly._

You locked the door to the sheriff's office when you left and started to walk back to your apartment. The fog seemed impossibly even thicker than before. Not a sound was heard, except for your boots on the pavement. You had taken the radio with you to try to get in touch with Jake at a later point. When you crossed Neely St. again the static on the radio suddenly became louder. It blared and made your headache return with full force, but when you tried to answer it, the static was so loud you couldn't hear anything else. Further up the street a shadow was closing in on you. Finally another person, it was unusually dead here, even for Silent Hill. 

“Hey there!” You called and moved closer. The damn fog obscured the features of them and you could only see their body shape. It must be one of the junkies on the lower levels of the apartment building. Their walk was staggering and wobbly. 

“You ok there, buddy?”

Their movements were unnerving, and you didn't even own a handgun. Arnold always preached about the dangers of having guns. You were more likely to get shot if you had a gun. The radio kept screeching, more and more and finally you were so close to the person you could make out more than just the shape. You nearly screamed when you saw its face and upper body. Its arms were fastened in a straight jacket of skin that covered its entire upper body and head. No visible facial features what so ever but it screamed! A high pitched wailing that was even worse than the static on your radio. You backed off just enough to be out of reach for the spurt of gooey liquid that ejaculated from a hole on its chest. The liquid smoked and fizzed on the pavement. You started to run back and in a wide circle of the somewhat slow monster. Another spurt of liquid nearly hit your back when you had run past it. You didn't stop running until you reached the door to your apartment building.

You nearly dropped your key when you tried to unlock the door. Your butter fingers were trembling like a Parkinson victim's, but you somehow managed to unlock the main entrance and throw yourself inside. 

Wood Side apartments wasn't a luxury dwelling to begin with but you didn't remember it to be quite as run down as this. Someone must have had a hell of a party in the stairway. The wall paper was peeling off the walls in strips. Various stains and puddles everywhere, on the floor, the walls and ceiling. Everywhere brown and rust colors. 

Your apartment was on the third floor. No. 314. You honestly couldn't wait to come home and lock the door behind you. As luck would have it, nothing terrible awaited you on the third floor. You inserted the key and turned it, the lock clicked and when you pushed down the handle, the door opened just as it normally would. 

Once inside you did _not_ forget to lock the door behind you. Your apartment wasn't quite as bad as the rest of the building, but it looked like it had been uninhabited for years. All the food in the fridge was moldy and rancid. The TV didn't work and neither did your wi-fi. What the hell was this? Time-travel?

You tried to radio Jake and Arnold again, but none of them picked up the call so you turned it off and put it on the living-room table. The couch had a huge stain on it – blood or vomit? You were just about to go to the bedroom and check your bed when you heard it;

_Sirens._

It was the old air alarm from WW2. You couldn't remember if today was a test day or if the alarm meant that you should close the windows and ventilation. The windows in your apartment were already closed so you had nothing to do except look out into the fog. The sirens eventually stopped – a test then? But the sound was replaced by something else.

**Screeeeee...**

**Screeeeeeeeech...**

**Screeeeeeeeech...**

It was coming from the corridor outside your apartment. You tip-toed to the door and couldn't help to look through the peep-hole. Right outside your door a huge man with a strange hat was dragging a humongous sword on the floor. It cut right through the dirty carpet and into the concrete under it.

**Screeeeeeeeech...**

The red pyramid thing stopped and you were sure he would turn and look straight at you, but instead two other monsters appeared in front of him. They screamed, although these ones had no heads, only two lower bodies put together. The upper legs kicking and flailing when the pyramid monster dropped the sword and grabbed the closest by the waist. He pushed them towards the opposite wall, pinning one behind the other. 

You couldn't help yourself from looking even though you didn't want to see. He pulled open the dirty apron he was wearing and the other monsters screamed even louder. His hips moved forward and back and it took you a few seconds to register that the big monster was mounting the smaller one. You could hear it growl and snarl in between the shrill wailing of the four legged monster. You were disgusted but stood plastered to the peep-hole until the red pyramid thing roared and stilled his movements. You heard the cracking of bone and sinew when he tore the other monster apart. The monster that was closest to the wall shuddered and flailed its legs as the pyramid monster tied his apron and picked up the great knife. He lifted it over his head and split the remaining monster in half in one blow. Its blood splattered over his already soiled apron. 

He turned around almost in slow motion and you froze like a statue when he stopped with his front turned to your door. You couldn't see his eyes but you knew he saw yours through the peep-hole. When he started moving towards you, you woke up from your paralysis and scrambled back into your apartment. 

**BANG! -- Crack --**

You saw the tip of the great knife break through the door. Shitty, cheap, wood door. You cursed your cheapskate landlord. The wood cracked again and he drove his entire arm through the door. His hand grappled and felt the air, as if it could grab his prey and pull it out. You didn't wait for him to breach the door, and you ran into the bedroom. Your place looked even shittier than the stairwell now and the walls were practically oozing with blood and puss. In the wall beside your bed there was a hole rimmed with dropping filth. You heard another crash in the other room and had no choice but to climb through the hole. 

You thought you'd end up in apartment no. 312, but instead you emerged inside the waiting room of Alchemilla hospital. How the hell did that happen?

You looked back but saw no portal back to your apartment. Staying and waiting for the monster to follow you was not an option so you ran to the front doors – locked! Never mind, you knew this hospital like the back of your hand. Your mother had spent her last months in and out of the hospital depending on if the morphine was enough to ease the excruciating pain or not. The catacombs in the basement was the fastest route to the back entrance since the ground floor was divided by walls. On the second and third level there were a lot of corridors that snaked its way around the hospital, but it would be a huge detour, with possibly more locked doors. The basement was the sensible choice.

You sneaked down the stairs and kept a look out for more monsters. You passed a maintenance closet where you found a first aid kit and a knife. With the knife in your hand you started to walk through the pitch black corridor in the basement. Crawling sounds and the scattering of small, hard feet surrounded you as you made your way through the dark passage. There's no way you could tell where the sounds came from. You just wanted to get the hell out.

You were about half way through when you heard a quiet sobbing and hiccuping sound. You slowed down your walk and held the knife in front of you, ready for the worst. You cried out when an arm touched you. The sobs were right in front of you but you couldn't see a thing. You felt a sharp pain on your left arm, a wet feeling followed and it started to sting. You panicked and started to wave your knife in front of you until it hit something soft. You screamed and plunged the knife into the softness again and again, until you couldn't pull it out. Something in front of you falled to the ground, and the sobs stopped. You ran blindly the rest of the way and up the stairs. The back door was unlocked and you threw yourself out into the foggy outdoors.

Your arm was bleeding and you used the first aid kit to wrap it. This was so fucked up! You needed to find Jake. To hell with Cynthia, you started the walk to their house. It's just at the end of Rendell St. When you passed the other houses you could hear dogs growl and bark but you hurried up and entered his driveway. His cop-car was not there but you still hoped he'd be home as you climbed the short stairs to the main entrance. You ringed the doorbell several times in a row. No one's home but the door was unlocked so there really was no other choice but to enter.

It's as you remembered it. How come your apartment looked like a bunch of junkies lived there and their home was still magazine perfect? 

_You were here a couple of weeks ago. Jake had persuaded you to stay the night. Cynthia was out of town on a conference and Jake didn't want to sleep alone. You weren't thrilled to sleep in their bed, but the jacuzzi was too alluring to you. Soaking in the hot water with Jake and a glass of cava was not something you turned down._

_You had sex on the kitchen table and in the tub. Then you moved to the bed and Jake had eaten you out, making you cum four times before you both fell asleep from exhaustion. If the townsfolk knew of your sins... Well, let's just say they are a gossipy, judgmental bunch and leave it at that._

_Shit, how could you have forgotten what happened next. You woke up by someone clamoring downstairs. Jake had taken out his gun from the nightstand and taken a stance by the bedroom door. You hid under the covers as the heavy footsteps came closer and closer. The door shot up with a bang and Jake fired his gun at the intruder. Then it was all silence. You looked up from the edge of the blanket and saw them on the floor. The blond, long hair, the dress suite and the high heels. Jake was staring at the body in front of him, white in his face and his expression completely blank._

_“Babe, what have you done!?”_

_You started to cry and it woke up Jake from his transfixion._

_“Sweetie, I'm a cop. I'll loose my badge if they find out!” He pulled at his hair and closed his eyes while the tendons in his neck was straining up and down._

_“What do you mean If they found out?” You sobbed and trembled and couldn't bear to look at the body on the floor._

_“Listen to me Sweetie. We need to get rid of the body. I'll say that she never came home from the conference. It's the only way, you understand, Sweetie?”_

_Jake gently loosened the blanket and held you close until you calmed down. Love can be a strange, scary thing, and you Did love him. Everything from the dimples in his cheeks to his crooked toes, the gunshot scar on his right pectoral, his messy brown hair and his secret nerdyness._

_He took your blanket and wrapped the body with it, before he went out in the yard with his shovel. It took two hours and he was dripping with sweat, but the hole was deep enough. You cooperated to carry the body down from the bedroom and into its new resting place. You started to cry again while Jake filled the hole with dirt. He moved the compost over it and that was it. You gathered your things and headed home while Jake took her car somewhere._

You raided the fridge and ate your fill standing, ready to run if any monster would show up. It was still daylight and you felt compelled to go outside in the yard to check on the grave. As you suspected, the compost had been moved again and you could only see a large hole in the grave site.

The sirens began to blare again, just as you were on your way back inside the house. Instead of going inside and maybe run into that red pyramid thing again, you circumvented the house and started to run.

  


* * *

  


There was no way out of this God forsaken hell hole. You had run along Nathan Rd. towards the historical society, but a large ravine split across the road, and when you had walked around it, into the woods, you ended up at the roadside cafe on the east side of town. Leaving the town from the south had the same outcome, you ended up by Cafe 5to2. Hungry winged creatures chased you back into town. Night had fallen and you did your best to avoid the shadows hobbling down the streets in the fog. Literally back at square one – the town square – you paused to catch your breath. The cobblestones were blackened and seared from what looked like fire. They weren't the last time you were there.

_You and Jake were led naked through the streets. Your hands tied behind your backs by ropes that cut into your wrists. The crowed booed and threw things at you, as you passed. The leader of the Order, had stopped at town square where you had been surrounded by malicious faces. She began to preach about sinners and weakness and you had looked down at your feet in shame of being displayed openly like this. The leader had shouted to the skies for guidance and then she had looked at you and screamed. “Murderers!” The first stone cast was from herself and Jake yelped when it hit his shoulder with a cracking sound. The crowd around you had taken the example and picked up loose rocks as well and let the judgment rain down upon you._

_The last thing you remembered was a giant stone that came flying straight at your face – then everything went black._

_What happened next you don't know. You guess you woke up on the street with a sore body and a headache._

**Screeeeeeeeech...**

Oh no! You turned around at the sound (how could you not have heard it until he was upon you?). The red pyramid thing grabbed you around the waist with his free hand and pressed you to him, _hard_. The bulge underneath the apron cut into your lower back and you screamed.

  


* * *

  


You wake up in a soft bed. A fan spins high above your head, looking somewhat familiar. You blink a few times to get the sleep out of your eyes until you can open them properly and see where you are – Jake and Cynthia's bedroom.

Does this mean it was all a bad dream? You sit up and sigh loudly. Before you can jump off the bed with the crisp white sheets, your eyes travel to the bedroom door. The red pyramid thing is standing in the doorway, blocking your only means of escape. All the events come back to you in full force and you scream again, as loud and desperate as you can. 

He's not holding the great knife anymore, but his hands are more than enough weapon and he's way quicker than can be expected of a colossal monstrosity like him. When you stand up, he easily grabs both your wrists in one giant hand and pushes you back onto the bed. 

The veins on his arms pulsate and the large pyramid headpiece nearly crushes you when he climbs onto you on the bed. You try to move your arms from his vice like grip, but it's useless. He shoves a knee between your legs to part them and pins your shins down with his own legs. 

Loud, rumbling breaths echo inside the metal helmet. His muscular neck is twitching and working from the strain of carrying it. Your screams stop momentarily as you try to inhale air to your oxygen starved lungs. The thing above you rises to his knees and moans as he tries to pull off the helmet that's stuck on his head. Is he in hell too? The thought passes your brain quickly until your eyes travel down the front of his apron and you see the monstrous bulge still jutting out from there. It makes you scream again and the monster stops struggling with the helmet. Instead, he pulls open his dirty leather apron and twists it, tossing it over his shoulder like a cape. 

Your mouth shuts itself in reflex when you see the ginormous, purple member jerk between his thighs. It smells of heady unwashed arousal, and it makes you gag, even from a distance. The monster takes it in his palm and pulls the foreskin over and back, milking out a drop of thick, gray pre-cum from the slit on the swollen glans. He shudders in anticipation, and lets go of your wrists to work on your jeans with both hands. Your efforts to scramble backwards, away from him, only results in faster removal of your pants. He takes no heed when you claw at his arms, leaving blood stained marks on the corpse hued, dirty skin. 

You stop your futile efforts of scratching him like a wild cougar and focus on trying to wrap your hands around his thick neck. You can’t even get them half way across when you notice something else. On his right pectoral, there is a scar from an old gunshot wound.

“…J…Jake, babe?” 

The monster stops what he’s doing for a second and his body language exhibit almost as much surprise as you feel. He tries to tug at the metal helmet again and lets out an anguished roar when it doesn’t budge. 

You can’t believe what’s happening. Jake is toned, but not as big as this. His cock is not as big as that _monstrosity_ , but the scars, the birthmark on his upper thigh and the way his abs flex on every exhale – its Jake.

You cry of both relief and fear when he pulls your legs apart even wider until your joints almost crack. He jabs your cunt with his cock, but misses and slides down between your ass cheeks and you notice that your panties must’ve come off together with the pants, because there’s nothing protecting you from the searing sensation of his cock. 

You cry out in pain when his cock brutally slides over your upper labia and clit on the next try, and the monster growls in frustration when he repeatedly misses your core. It’s torture in more ways than one and before he can punch you in what God forsaken place next, you grab his cock and guide it home. It hurts, but not as much as the near-hits. 

You grow limp and stop resisting when he starts to pound you as if his life was depending on it. What has happened to him? You just want it to be over. Maybe you can talk to him after he’s got what he wants. You close your eyes and try to think of what he used to be before you ended up in hell. 

-Oh! You don’t know if you’re slicking up with blood or if your body starts to respond primally to the abuse, but the monster glides in and out easier now, and he picks up the pace while his cock reaches new depths inside you.

You try to ignore the lewd snorts and growls that echo inside the metal helmet. It never stops, he uses you until it starts to hurt again. You resume fighting back and try to push him off you, but your struggles and wiggling under him only seems to pleasure him more. The monster's thrusts become more erratic and you know it'll stop soon. He ruts into you one more time before he stills and growls out his release. His seed burns your poor raw walls and you scream out your pain in unison.

The red pyramid thing finally pulls out and you straighten your neck to look at him.

“Jake! Please say something?” 

You don’t recognize your voice. It’s never been this raw and small. His appearance is horrific and you can’t stop staring at his bulging muscles and still erect cock. No blood is on it at least, you were sure something inside you had burst. 

He tilts his head slowly to the side and looks at you with his not-eyes.

“Babe, you don’t have to do this! Please talk to me!?” 

You hope your pleading reaches the old Jake inside this infernal form. He straightens his head again and you hear something inside the helmet – a sob maybe? Something long and sticky starts to emerge from the rim of it. It grows to an absurd length and starts to snake itself up your legs, leaving a trail of slime in its wake. A rattling, stuttering sound comes from the helmet. He is laughing now? Oh, you are in hell!

He holds your legs open when you try to shut them and the slimy tongue starts to tease your outer labia. You try to squirm away when it suddenly plunges inside! You arch up from the bed and can’t stifle your keen when the appendage starts to curl and worm its way inside your core. It retracts and starts to swirl over your clit. You absolutely hate it – and love it. Jake has always known what you like. He bends down and you can’t help to whine when the tongue stops stimulating you and starts to slide up your belly. 

The monster rips your shirt in half (it was one of your favorites - Goddamn) and doesn’t even try to unhook your bra, he just rips that apart as well and tosses it aside. His sticky tongue now has free reign over your body and it doesn’t leave an inch of skin unexplored. It finds one of your nipples and curls around it, sending waves of heat straight to your throbbing core. 

The tongue continues to ravish your breasts and traces the column of your throat and up over your chin. It forces your lips apart and explores your palate and teeth before it dives down into the back of your throat and makes you gag and hiss before it exits your oral cavity. The salty taste of your body fluids stay on your tongue as his appendage travels back down over your body. 

His breathing is picking up again and every disturbing sound he makes is amplified by the resonating metal barrel his head is trapped inside of. You wait for him to resume his previous endeavor with trepidation, but instead of giving you the pleasure you’re yearning for, he flips you around onto your stomach. He pulls your hips up to make you stand on your hands and knees as his slimy tongue probes the rim of your ass, making you clench your muscles _hard_. It slithers past, through the folds of your cunt and starts to writhe and hammer over your sensitive nub.

“Jake!”

Pleasure starts to intermingle with the fear and you’re starting to feel confused about why you are screaming. Every lash of his tongue amplifies the mounting heat in your loins and you spread your legs willingly to give it better access. Something slides deep into your core, and when you look down between your legs you see that it’s his finger. The sloppy sounds of your now wet cunt makes your cheeks burn and you moan and arch your back when he adds another finger. His tongue is coaxing out shameful sounds from your throat as he continues to relentlessly assault your clit. It’s too much and you just need a smidgen of reprieve to cum, but you can’t when the pleasure is bordering on overwhelming. 

Instead he adds a third finger and his thick digits stretch you even more than his cock did. Your thighs quake from the exertion and you think you are going to pass out when he finally withdraws his fingers and the tongue retracts. The break lasts for no more than a few seconds before your feel his cock nudging your core again. The tongue slides over your ass and the outside of your thigh to resume its battering attention to your clit from a different angle as he delves his cock inside you. He doesn’t stop until he’s sheathed to the hilt and when he bottoms out your cunt clenches around him in convulsion, and your release rips through your spine, waves of heat and electricity radiating out into the very edge of your fingertips and toes. You’ve never felt anything at par with this for your entire life and it steals your breath away. 

The red pyramid thing behind you groans and tries to pull out again, but your cunt is clamped around his cock like a vice. The following warmth of your release floods your limbs and relaxes your muscles enough for him to start moving and he doesn’t give you any time to recuperate before he resumes slamming into you again and again. His blunt fingernails dig deep into the flesh of your hips as he holds you up and keeps you from collapsing onto the mattress. 

Another orgasm crashes through you, making you whimper as he forces his rock hard tool inside your spasming cunt. His grunts become louder and more resonant as your cunt walls milk him. His panting and heaving breaths hitch when he climax again inside you and almost collapse on your back with a growling gasp.

He pulls out with a sloshing sound and you fall down onto the bed when his hands let go of you momentarily. You turn around and lie on your back again, trying desperately to catch your breath while you look at the monster above you. He rests the edge of his helmet on the bed and whimpers when his thrashing around has no effect on the piece welded to his neck. His cock is still erect after two orgasms and a dark, bulging vein on its ventral side is throbbing ominously. The fear you initially felt has melted away and all that is left in you, is love and pity. 

You crawl on your hands and knees to where his hunched form is resting and put your hand on his back and start to rub circles to comfort him. His chest starts to rumble in an inhuman _purr_ and he lifts his head in your direction. You open your mouth to say something comforting, and he growls and starts to circle your bottom lip with his thumb. You kiss it in return and the red pyramid thing stands up on his knees. He grabs your hair in his fists and pushes your head down to align with his crotch. Your back hurts from the angle. A single drop of pre-cum forms on the tip of his cock and he smears it out over your lips as he groans. 

You take pity on him and open your mouth slightly wrapping your lips around the tip. (Who are you kidding, he would deep throat you if you didn’t.) You trace the pulsating vein with the tip of your tongue as your mouth descends around the shaft. The girth of it makes your front teeth graze the dorsal side, but he doesn't seem to mind. The red pyramid thing – Jake, looses patience and starts to thrust up into the back of your mouth while his grip on your hair tighten painfully. You squeeze your hand between your mouth and his base to stop him from entering your throat and start to stroke the shaft in time with his thrusts. 

His panting breaths echo inside the helmet, urging you to endure just a little more, to go faster, to give pleasure amids the mind numbing pain. The monster wobbles forward, almost smashing his pointy helmet on the top of your head, but he straightens up before metal hits flesh. Even with your hands bracing the depth of his trusts and denying him full momentum, you still gag around the cock as it tries to climb down your esophagus. 

The heavy breaths, growls and slurping sounds of his tongue inside the helmet blends into a symphony of unnerving harmonies that makes your skin crawl and the heat pool between your legs once again. The frenzied humping into your mouth makes your teeth dig in and break the skin and blood mingles with semen when he cums again, pushing and hacking away at your palate while you cough and the excess trickles down your chin. The sounds - the sounds he _makes_ \- makes you whimper and clutch your eyes shut, his cock is still in your mouth and the erection never subsides.

He doesn't pull out, rather he pulls your head off him, by your hair and knocks you down on your back. He towers over you and grabs your calves in his large fists and pulls your legs up, almost lifting your bum from the sheets. He's too tall to put your feet on his shoulders which doesn't bother him much, since he just keeps holding up your legs while he impales your core, again, and starts to rut you into the mattress. The tongue snakes out from his helmet and travels down the inside of your leg until it finds your pearl and starts to swirl over it, flicking it, ever so often and steals your breath away.

Jake claws at his neck to catch the edge of the helmet while still pumping his cock in and out of you. His fingernails scrape his skin, leaving angry red marks that eventually start to bleed, because he can't stop scratching and he cant stop _fucking_. Your orgasm catches you off guard and you scream, _you scream_ for all your worth. His hips stutters and the rattling growls under his helmet suddenly stops and he sheaths himself deep inside you. You can't hear anything, but you can _feel_ him cum again, shooting load after load inside your poor tortured cunt. It has to be enough!

“Oh Jake. No more!” You plead. He's still hard as ever inside you when he resumes fucking you brutally. 

“Again?” You are absolutely positive you can't take it anymore. He releases your legs and grabs the globes of your ass, still inside you he pulls you up with your legs around his hips and walks you until your back hits the bedroom wall. He snarls and resume fucking you, now up against the wall. 

It hurts so much! It's fucking glorious! You feel it approach, the tidal wave, the dark abyss - heaven - hell - fire - ice. Your throat is sore and your voice cracks into a whimper when you cum again. Your screams stuck in your throat. Tears are released in its stead. The pyramid thing keeps pumping his hips in a maddening pace. 

**Thump – Groan – Pop – Thump – Groan – Pop**

  


* * *

  


You must have blacked out, because you open your eyes and find yourself in the bed, on your back – again. It has to hurt, it has too, but you're too numb and don't feel anything below your ribcage anymore. 

**Slosh – Groan – Slosh – Slosh – Groan – Slosh**

The red pyramid thing is still straddling you. When he pulls back you see your stained thighs - blood stained. He plunges in one last time and stops to breathe. An almost whimper echoes inside the helmet. Dear God is he finished? You draw breath in a hiss through your gritted teeth. The monster turns you around on your stomach and you feel it, his still stiff cock nudging your folds.

“No Jake! Again?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! Cold shower, anyone?
> 
> I'm sure you could tell this was based on Silent Hill 2, but also a sort of fanfic for various other fanfics. I like the idea of a PH that is suffering from an insatiable libido. He is just as much in limbo as any of the other characters. Some of the works have been deleted (which is a damn shame, you know who you are).
> 
> Perhaps you're wondering if it really was Jake and both of you were being punished for your sins, or if PH was just another demon taking some attributes of Jake? We'll never know.
> 
> More in the series  
> Part 2: [Sauron/Reader](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427772)  
> Part 3: [Myrddraal/Reader](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984311)  
> Part 4: [Gothmog (Balrog)/Reader](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630745/chapters)


End file.
